


OFF•確信犯容疑者•村上ヒナナ

by mukaQ



Category: kj8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	OFF•確信犯容疑者•村上ヒナナ

OFF•確信犯容疑者•村上ヒナナ

 

>>>>>  
玄关处摆了一双不属于自己的鞋，但是屋子里没有开灯。村上有些疑惑地锁上门进了客厅，正想着某个人是不是睡了的时候，一只手从背后搭上了他的肩膀，碰到了他领口裸露的带着汗意的皮肤，触感冰凉。  
“村上先生您好，”那人好听的声音在黑暗中响起，“敝姓横山，想麻烦您配合我们做个调查。”一头雾水的村上打开了客厅的灯，着正装的横山裕站在他跟前，一脸严肃地举起他的警察证，上面写着“东海林泰久”。

内心已经无奈地保持扶额的姿势了，村上问他你又要玩什么。  
“只不过是希望您配合我的工作而已，否则的话……”  
“否则的话怎样。”  
横山嘴角微微上翘，“否则的话我可能就要对您进行强制问话了。”收起证件，横山从西装的口袋里摸出了一副手铐，那也是剧组配给他的道具。  
“横山警官是打算逮捕我么？”理解和反应能力超群的村上，此刻眨着他那双可爱的大眼睛，迅速跟上了横山的小剧场。

“看来是不打算配合了。”横山边说边拉过村上的手拷上，“24点17分，村上信五以确信犯嫌疑人身份逮捕。”拽着手铐中间相连的金属扣，横山把村上按在了沙发上坐好，自己坐到了他的身旁。  
“对于不听话的犯人，”横山挑起村上的下巴凑近了嘴唇，他低声说道，“我可是有惩罚的。”轻咬上了村上的唇瓣，舌尖沿着唇边勾勒形状，贴合的肌肤感受到了对方刚冒出头的浅浅的胡茬。

村上配合的张开了唇，横山的舌伸进了他的口中，与自己的舌头勾住纠缠，舌尖粗糙的触感划过上颚，还有敏感的虎牙。来自横山的压迫感让他下意识的想要抵抗，却因为被铐住的双手而无处躲闪。横山捏着他的下巴仰起头，压上来的身子紧紧锢住他，两人陷进了沙发里，空气里只剩下了亲吻的声音。横山的舌灵活地在村上口中游走，分泌出的过多的唾液都顺着村上的喉咙咽下。快接不上气的村上难受的用不方便的手拽了拽横山的衣角示意他停下，横山放开他时在嘴唇上刻意重重地亲了一下，发出的很大的响声，连带着未断的唾液丝牵扯出，落在了村上的嘴边。

村上水汪汪的大眼睛正一副被欺负了的可怜样看着他。横山用手指帮他抹去嘴角的银丝，“你再这样，可是要坐实确信犯的罪名了。”  
被锢住了双手行动不自由的村上，只能用脸主动蹭了蹭横山的手，“那横山警官要怎么处置我呢？”语气软得犯规。  
横山立即把他按倒在了沙发上。Hina你这是在玩火。后续的霸道话语，被村上太过可爱的上目线和主动送来的嘴唇全都堵住了。在恋人的亲吻中意识到丧失了己方主动权的横山偏开了头，坐到了沙发另一边伸直了腿，对上村上有些不满的视线叫他过来。  
村上磨磨蹭蹭地挪动屁股跨坐到了横山腿上。  
“帮我脱裤子。”近乎是命令的语气。

被拷在一起的双手艰难地解开了横山的皮带，村上弹钢琴的灵活的手指正努力拉开横山裤子的拉链。做不了太大幅度动作的村上，只能一点点的把横山的裤子向下褪，露出了黑色的底裤，上面一圈写着洋气英文的白边。  
贴身的布料下包裹的器物的形状隐约可见，此刻还没有勃起的横山，性器软软地躺在了内裤里，就在村上触手可及的地方。起了玩心的村上，伸手指戳了戳，坏笑着舔嘴唇。  
“果然是不乖啊，”坐起身有些粗暴地抓住村上的头发，让他抬起头对上自己的眼睛，“内裤也脱掉，不准用手。”  
过于坏心眼的要求让村上的嘟嘴小水豚形态觉醒了，他不高兴地鼓起脸，但还是顺从了横山的话语，埋下头去用牙叼住那个洋气的内裤边，试图用嘴将内裤脱下。村上的脸离横山的下身很近，呼出的热气直直地打在了他的小腹上，能感觉到黑色布料下的性器正在渐渐变硬。村上故意放慢了速度，嘴里咬着东西含含糊糊的声音抱怨着不好脱，顺嘴边滴落下的唾液在底裤上晕出一块小小的水渍。

村上用嘴帮他脱下了内裤，先前被压抑在了内裤里的性器弹出来蹭过他的鼻尖。横山的阴茎并没有很重的雄性荷尔蒙的气味，相对的还是自家令人心安的沐浴露的味道，内裤也是自己爱用的柔软剂的香味。此时的村上，倒像是一个偷吃糖的坏小孩，伸出舌头轻轻舔了下尖端。  
“我准你舔了吗，嗯？”  
“不可以吗？”以问句来回答问句的村上，还是一脸的正直。  
横山捏住了他的下巴，果然，这人现在是真的学坏了啊。  
“Yoko，真的不可以吗？”他明知道自己拿他若有似无的撒娇语气最没有办法。眼神默许示了意，村上埋下头含住了横山的前端。一点点的深入口中，感觉到了对方在口腔里明显地涨大，村上努力地用嘴包住，从接近根部的地方来回舔舐。  
湿润的口腔带来的快感让横山忍不住又把下身往村上的嘴里送了几寸。他自认为绝佳的自制力快被这个难得主动一次的村上信五消磨殆尽了。看见对方艰难地张嘴容下自己的性器，因深喉的不适紧皱的眉头和委屈的看向自己的眼神，横山简直快要忘记了这场游戏的起初设定。  
还做什么刑警，看见这样子的hina，我只想对他犯罪好吗。

“hina，停下来。”拍了拍他的下巴让他停止了动作，从村上口中滑出的横山的阴茎，此刻高高挺立着涂满了村上的唾液。横山坐起身两三下脱掉了村上的裤子，村上好看的双腿间尺寸相当可观的性器已微微昂起了头。  
横山没有碰那里，他将手伸到了村上嘴边，村上便很懂的含住，像是跟刚才一样的动作，细细舔舐着他的每一根手指。横山将同样涂满了村上信五的唾液的手指缓慢探进了村上的后穴中。润滑效果远没有专业的润滑剂来得好，不过好在村上配合的放松身子，进入得不算太困难，被肠壁紧紧挤压着的手指在狭窄的甬道中探索扩张。刚刚还有坏心思的村上，现在只是乖乖的跪坐在横山的腿上，一言不发地喘着气。  
手指拔出来时村上有些难受的闷哼了一声。半眯起的眼睁开对上横山那副熟悉的欺负人的表情。“自己坐上来动。”

村上的手指点在横山的小腹上，抬起身子努力地找寻适当的角度和入口。双手不能分开又使不上什么力气，他只好一点一点地摸索角度。横山高昂起的性器的前端已经硬得有些发烫，村上撑在横山的肚子上，后穴一次次地接触龟头却又进入失败。上下扭动的腰肢带动他远比看起来柔软的臀部一次次撞击在横山的大腿上，终于找准了角度，村上缓慢地坐下，将横山的性器埋入自己的身体。因重力自上而下贯穿身体的充实感令人抓狂。村上坐在横山的身上，在寻求快感和保持理智的一线之间痛苦地挣扎。  
最终还是欲望侵占了上风，他开始上下抽动，回忆横山平时的动作频率，还有攻入冲撞的点，羞耻感渐渐遍布了全身，难堪地低下了头。他看着横山慵懒地靠在沙发上，玩味眼神地盯着自己笑了笑，西装上衣的衬衫还好好地穿在身上，领带都没松开，莫名的火大。横山似乎不太满意村上动的如此缓慢，伸手按在他的胯骨上拖住他的腰加大了上下晃动的幅度。村上的臀部在横山腿间拍打，房间里只剩此般声响。因为重力的原因进入得比以往都还要深入，身子承受不住剧烈撞击的村上喉咙里发出细碎的呜咽，像是讨饶般的对着横山轻哼出声。

“Yoko……”村上叫他，横山松开了腰上的双手，向上抚上了他的脸庞。“怎么啦？”  
“热……想脱……”夹杂在声音声中支离破碎的词句被横山捕捉到，他的手指沿着村上好看的颈部曲线划下，在喉结处转了个圈，再往下顺着T恤的衣领将手探了进去。衣料下的皮肤已经汗涔涔的了，冰凉的指尖触上村上偏高温度的肌肤，汗水带来了几分黏腻的触感，就像是村上唤横山名字时的声音，与平时截然不同，像是浸了蜜糖一样的甜腻。  
“可是你现在戴着手铐呀。”横山故意一副天真的模样这样说道。“呐hina，要我怎么做？”  
横山警官，这可是诱导性提问啊。  
此时脑筋转得再快的村上也已无心吐槽，他只是乖乖地举起被拷住的双手，“帮我脱……”

“了解，那hina你把手举起来。”  
横山的手抓住了村上T恤的下沿，向上撩起的同时不忘摸摸村上平坦的腹部，被脱到手臂又不能褪下的T恤，此刻像是一股绑得不紧的绳子栓住了村上的双手。  
横山一把捏住他的手腕将手按过头顶，交换了体位把村上扑倒在了沙发上。村上赤裸的身体完全展现在了自己眼前，最近因潜水晒黑了的小麦色的皮肤，渐渐消失了腹肌变得平坦的小腹，还有因情欲有些挺立起来的乳尖。横山埋头含住了其中一颗舔舐，还在村上体内的性器也开始了下一波抽插。他听见村上难耐的呻吟和喘息，加快了频率，从头到尾因为坏心不曾触碰的村上的性器，也在两人紧贴住的腹部肌肤上一次次地摩擦抬起了头。  
村上可爱的下垂眼角挤满了难受的情绪，他不安分地挺腰，下身想要得到更多的爱抚，却因为双手的不自由而无计可施。再怎么撒娇叫Yoko都没用了，村上隐约感觉到自己的恋人今天就是想要狠狠欺负自己就对了。  
横山抽插的速度越来越快，又突然停下，又开始慢慢研磨村上体内敏感的那一点。他听见村上变了调颤抖的声音，难受得就像是过去自己每次拿他最怕的虫子吓他一样。  
果然，欺负村上信五这件事是让他最有成就感的。

横山嘴角勾起一抹笑，继续了抽插，感觉到村上的内壁猛烈的收缩，他抵在自己肚子上的性器前端也吐出了液体。浑身瘫软的村上不动了，歪着头喘气，眼角有几滴泪水滑落。横山满意地替他拭去，留在体内的阴茎也开始了最后的冲刺。  
在一方刚抵达高潮时的身体是最敏感的，村上忍不住哼出了声，羞赧地想把脸遮进被高举过头顶的手臂里。横山一只手掰过他的下巴，“看着我，hina。”语气认真又强硬。  
“Yoko……”失去了语言能力的村上，只能一遍遍用已经有些沙哑的嗓音唤着横山的名字，横山弯下身子吻了吻他的嘴角，随后射在了村上体内。

抽出性器穿好了裤子，横山裕还是一副道貌岸然的刑警模样。他解开了村上的手铐，将他的手搭在自己颈间打横抱起，说这次的询问就到这里了谢谢你的配合，村上先生。  
村上在心里默默翻了个白眼，就你这样还想练习什么演技啊。不过此刻全身脱力的他，只是努力地勾上了横山的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈间说难道还有下次吗，横山警官。  
Fin.


End file.
